the_maskfandomcom-20200215-history
Walter
Walter, the archenemy of The Mask, is a behemoth-sized mob muscle-man who never speaks (due to getting shot in the throat) and has taken a vendetta against Big-Head (The Mask) for killing his employers. With his seemingly immunity to pain, he is perhaps the only person alive who can fight anyone wearing the Mask and live. Muscle-man (literally) for the crime lord known as Rapaz. He is silent and loyal to his boss. He is first introduced holding down a drug addict who squealed on Rapaz to Lt. Kellaway. Later, Walter intervenes when a man pulls a gun on Rapaz. However, the man reveals himself to be Lt. Kellaway as The Mask (or "Big Head" as the comics called him.) Walter engaged Big Head in combat, causing the living cartoon character to feel pain for the first time. However, Big Head was able to supposedly kill Walter by sticking electrical circuits from a broken lamp post into Walter's mouth. However, it is revealed that Walter is alive and well. He attacked and killed another crime boss who had put a contract out on Walter on the belief that Walter had betrayed them. After killing the mobster, Walter allowed himself to be arrested. He was eventually released thanks to corrupt District Attorney Steven Listor. Walter has come to clash with several wearers of the Mask and still manages to remain standing. This alone makes him a deadly force. One time, Walter himself got the Mask, but fortunately and for unknown reasons, it had absolutely no effect on him. Powers and Abilities Walter's actual superpowers are his massive size and extraordinary endurance, which make him virtually indestructible. He has been shot, beaten, electrocuted, and possibly anything else in the book. Yet he still stands. Not only that, but his colossal strength is one of the few things that can actually cause pain to whoever wears the Mask. This makes Walter one the few biggest foes of Big Head who survives any encounter with him. Walter likes to use his immunity to pain to intimidate anyone with a weak stomach and will such as punching nails into his hand forming a happy face or cutting himself. Besides his strength and durability, Walter is also a smart and capable tactician. During his campaign to become Mayor, Walter tricked his political opponents into killing each other. While he never did kill the Mask, he nonetheless triumphed over him once when he outlasted all of Kathy's attacks (who was wearing the Mask) until she just gave up and took it off. Personality In the animated series, Walter never seems to exhibit a personality of any kind. He seems to be characterized only by his mute pursuit of the Mask. On the one occasion he managed to acquire it, it failed to work. This may imply that he has no personality or soul. Walter has a sick sense of sadomasochism, performing self-mutilation to intimidate anyone with a weaker will. He never speaks due to getting shot in the throat. Appearances *'The Mask' **The Mask #2 **The Mask #4 *'The Mask Returns' **The Mask Returns #1 **The Mask Returns #2 **The Mask Returns #3 **The Mask Returns #4 *'The Mask Strikes Back' **The Mask Strikes Back #1 **The Mask Strikes Back #2 **The Mask Strikes Back #3 **The Mask Strikes Back #4 **The Mask Strikes Back #5 * The Mask: The Hunt for Green October ** The Mask: the Hunt for Green October #1 (The Cut Out Scene from The Mask Strikes Back #5) *'The Mask: The Animated Series' **The Mask Is Always Greener on the Other Side Part 1 **The Mask Is Always Greener on the Other Side Part 2 **Sister Mask **Double Reverse **Mayor Mask **How Much Is That Dog in the Tin Can? **Santa Mask **Split Personality **A Comedy of Eras **Flight as a Feather **Mask au Gratin **Boogie with the Man **Broadway Malady **Convention of Evil (Appears in flashback) **To Have and Have Snot **Mystery Cruise *'Adventures of the Mask' **Adventures of the Mask #1 **Adventures of the Mask #2 **Adventures of the Mask #3 **Adventures of the Mask #5 **Adventures of the Mask #6 (Mentioned only) **Adventures of the Mask #10 **Adventures of the Mask: Toys "R" Us Special Edition *'Night of the Return of the Living Ipkiss...Kinda' Trivia *Walter is the only person to wear the mask and have it not affect him at all. It's possible that the Mask causes the user to bring out insanity and the worst side of humanity. Since Walter is insane and has the worst side of humanity before he encounter the Mask, the Mask senses that Walter already has these traits and he doesn't need it. Once you have these traits, the Mask won't work. *Another possible speculation lies over Walter's own willpower. The Mask appears to have a spirit of its own (both comics and animated series) which controls its users using them as vessels. Walter has a very strong willpower, so the Mask cannot control him. As the Mask cannot control him, it does not work. His willpower is so strong that he is the only character who is able to inflict real damage to the Mask's wearer, despite its reality manipulation abilities. Therefore, it would be natural that he is also the only one who cannot wear the Mask. This, perhaps, could be circumvented, controlling the Mask indirectly as shown in the Animated Series. *An additional theory is that the Mask doesn't work for him for the simple reason that it doesn't fit his enormous head. *The reason for his pursuit of the Mask is unknown. Some say he wants a challenge and wants to defeat the Mask. *Walter is the only Mask character from the original comic to appear in the animated series but not in any of the films. Gallery Walter (animated series).png|Walter as he appeared on the show. CharlieWalterAncestorsimage1.png|Walter and Charlie Schumaker's ancestors in colonial era Edge City in the season 2 premiere, A Comedy of Era. Walter 01.JPG Walter 05.JPG Walter 06.JPG Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Silent characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:TV-Serie Characters Category:Mask wearers Category:TV-Series Characters